randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
League of Monster Knowledge: Works
The League’s studies and discoveries are being published in small pamphlets, which will later be compiled in a series of tomes, according to their theme. The League presents a complete account of each Faerûnian and planar creature, their habits, abilities and weaknesses. Much of the work is revisionary in nature, but there are also many new findings. The animals (including the dire), vermin and humanoids were excluded from this compendium for they are sufficiently well-known, with the notable exception of the lycanthropes and uncommon hybrids. 'Publications' 'Natural History of Faerûn' *Vol. I: Aberrations & Oozes *Vol. II: Dragons *Vol. III: Constructs *Vol. IV: Fey, Giants & Plants *Vol. V: Monstrous Humanoids *Vol. VI: Magical Beasts, Part I *Vol. VII: Magical Beasts, Part II *Vol. VIII: Undead, Part I *Vol. IX: Undead, Part II *Vol. X: Native Planars Note: Lycanthropes can be found in Vol. V, planetouched creatures in Vol. X and Fungi in Vol. IV. 'Treatise on Planar Creatures' *Vol. I: Elementals *Vol. II: Fiends, Part I: Demons *Vol. III: Fiends, Part II: Devils & Yugoloths *Vol. IV: Order & Chaos *Vol. V: Celestials *Vol. VI: Miscellaneous 'New Findings' *'Arcane Ooze:' (Ooze) A huge green ooze immune to magic and that drains arcane energy from spellcasters. *'Banshrae:' (Fey) A really ugly and freakish fey who plays flute to enchant (and annoy) its prey with an ample array of mind-affecting magic. It can also use its flute as blowgun (don’t ask us how) to fire a myriad of darts and summon a swarm. *'Deadborn Vulture:' (Magical Beast / Undead) It appears like an ordinary giant vulture but, once it dies, it instantly transforms into an undead. They are created by necromancy from giant eagles' or giant owls' eggs. *'Golem, Blood:' (Construct) A golem made of blood (according to our calculations, a large golem needs the blood of ~15 medium humanoids). The main body is very viscous and almost solid, but the golem is able to alter the viscosity and thus some aspects of its body such as arm length. It can also change shape, although it takes some time. It is immune to most spells, as all golems, but vulnerable to rusting, wilting and dehydration effects. *'Spawn of Juiblex:' (Elemental, water) These were water elementals that were corrupted by the polluted essence of the Demon Lord Juiblex. Which basically means they are dirty water elementals. *'Verdant Prince:' (Fey) An evil fey who can make creatures strike a bargain/pacts/oath that seems good or even inoffensive, but which actually will lead to the creatures suffering and death. The verdant prince also has a knack for druidic magic, as most fey. Somehow we feel that they should be called “malfurions”. *'Xvim’s creatures:' The evil presence of the slain god Xvim in the material plane can cause mutations on creatures that are caught under his influence. This mutations can turn animals, vermin, humanoids (including monstrous) and magical beasts into fiendish creatures or aberrations. Xvim’s remains can also raise undead creatures and create constructs (from bone and blood). When a piece of Xvim’s remains is destroyed, it will instantly liberate a large amount of energy stored within it, resulting in a shockwave. info [[Forgotten Realms: Xvim's Remains|here].] 'Revision Work' *'Aberrations:' **Beholder, Spectator *'Constructs:' **Golem, Flesh **Golem, Stone **Inevitable, Kolyarut **Inevitable, Zelekhut **Retriever (“demon”) **Shield Guardian *'Elementals:' **True Elementals (air, earth, fire, water) **Sub-elementals (ice, lightning, metal, wood) *'Giants:' **Giant, Eldritch **Troll *'Magical Beasts:' **Owl, Giant **Owlbear **Spawn of Tiamat (green) **Spectral Panther *'Monstrous Humanoids:' **Gargoyle **Kir-lanan *'Outsiders:' **Archon, Hound **Archon, Lantern **Mephit (air, dust, fire, ice, magma, ooze, salt, steam, water) **Yugoloth, Corruptor of Fate *'Undead:' **Ghoul **Shadow **Skeleton **Zombie *'Others:' **Lycanthropes (werebear, werebadger, wereboar, werepanther, wererat, weretiger, werewolf) **Plane-suffused Creatures (axiomatic, celestial, chaotic, fiendish) 'A Classification of the Chandler Birds of the World' 'Family Chandlerornitidae Aengrilor, 1378' Genus Chandlerornis Aengrilor, 1378 *''Chandlerornis giganteus'' Aengrilor, 1378 *''Chandlerornis liarae'' Eagleheart & Aengrilor, 1378 species *''Chandlerornis minumus'' Eagleheart, 1378 Genus Chandleroides Aengrilor, 1378 *''Chandleroides cyaneus'' Aengrilor, 1378 *''Chandleroides roseus'' Aengrilor, 1378 species *''Chandleroides viridis'' Aengrilor, 1378 'Family Neochandlerornitidae Aengrilor, 1378' Genus Capsornis Aengrilor, 1378 *''Capsornis elongatus'' Aengrilor, 1378 species Genus Neochandlerornis Aengrilor, 1378 *''Neochandlerornis artocarpicus'' Aengrilor, 1378 species Category:Story